It is known to provide a drink bottle with a lid that contains an opening that can be opened and closed. For instance, it is known to provide a drink bottle lid with a spout that can be flipped up to the open position and pushed down to the closed position.
It is also known to provide reusable beverage containers such as coffee mugs with a lid that contains a drink opening. The opening can be sealed by a twisting action which causes a small seal to move between a sealing and an open position. A problem with a twist opening is that the seal can deteriorate over time causing spillage.
Another disadvantage with many closures is that the closure mechanism usually forms part of the outlet or is associated closely with the outlet which means that there is or is a possibility of hot liquid spilling onto a person's fingers when trying to close or open the mechanism. Additionally, if the lid assembly is used for somewhat corrosive materials (e.g. bleach) or materials that are otherwise unpleasant to the touch, there is always the possibility that the material will be spilt onto the person's fingers during opening or closing of the mechanism.
Various other attempts have been made to provide a container lid having an outlet opening and which can be reliably sealed repeatedly and without early deterioration of the seal. However, these have suffered from disadvantages including the complexity of manufacture, the relatively large number of small parts required, difficulty in pressure equalization as liquid is removed from the container through the outlet and complexity surrounding the means to open and close the outlet opening.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lid assembly with a push button opening and closing arrangement and which may overcome at least some of the above-mentioned disadvantages or provide the public with a useful or commercial choice.
Any references to methods, apparatus or documents of the prior art are not to be taken as constituting any evidence or admission that they formed, or form part of the common general knowledge.